Ultraman: A prequel
by scikaiju
Summary: one shot. Set before and slightly during the first episode of Ultraman. An possible explanation why Ultraman and Bemular came to Earth. Based on the English dub


The silver and red giant had been fighting the spiky back monster for hours now. The alien landscape ravaged from their conflict. The monster Bemular was showing signs of fatigue, just as he was. In the background he could hear the local inhabitants run in terror as a brave few tried to direct the chaos. The giant felt bad that he had disrupted their lives but the situation demanded it. He couldn't let that distract him Bemular had caused too much destruction already, it had to end.

They circled each other, the giant trying to take them away from the running populace. The monster didn't care or didn't seem in any way he could perceive. Bemular started swinging wildly trying to finish this as soon as it could as well. The giant dodged out of the way letting Bemular strike the mountain side. Boulders of various sizes tumbled down but neither paid the any attention. The giant grappled with the monster and slammed it in to the mountain. Screams made him look back. The landslide he caused tumbled toward the fleeing aliens. It was just enough of a distraction for Bemular to blast him with his radioactive breath.

The local military forces chose then to continue their attack. Like before the weapons did little more than annoy the monster. But this was their planet and they would do anything to defend it. That was why the giant kept fighting. Bemular knocked him down again and turned it's breath toward the incoming aircraft. Several were able to swoop out of the way. Several weren't as lucky as they exploded on impact. The horror filled screams of the civilians grew louder and gained Bemular attention. It fired at them. The giant dove into the path and saved them with his body. After several moments of nonstop battery the blue light of his chest started flashing red.

His energy was running low but the giant did not panic. He swore to protect the innocent with his life if need be and he had every intention of completing that mission. Slowly he rose to his feet and kicked Bemluar in the chest. The monster stopped it's beam as it fell backwards. The giant jumped on top of it and started pounding away. The light on it's chest slowly started to blink faster. He got up, picked the monster over it's head and threw Bemualr into a cliff further away from the locals. Crossing his wrists together he fired a beam of light, not at the monster but at the cliff above it. The landslide was big enough to cover and knock out Bemular. The giant fell to a knee exhausted from the fight.

Every instinct was telling him to destroy the monster right here and there. His superior commanded him that he should take Bemular to M90 for disposal. The giant put the unconscious monster into a blue travel sphere then connected it to his own red one and took the monster away from the planet. Setting course for M90 he put himself into a healing cycle to recharge his energy. He hoped for a peaceful trip.

An unexpected radiation storm awaken him from his slumber. It also started to wake up Bemular. The monster started thrashing about trying to get away. Before he could pacify the monster and strengthen the ties to the travel sphere Bemular flew off in another direction. He gave chase, both of them flying through an asteroid field and past a dead red planet. Bemular increased his speed as they approached a blue planet. He tried to keep up. They entered the atmosphere, the heat from entry making him momentarily lose track of the blue sphere. He found it heading for small body of water in the middle of a mass of land. He was right on his trail.

The giant was so determined to recapture the monster he didn't see the terrain aircraft until it was too late. They crashed into each other and sunk to the ground. What had he done? He swore to protect the innocent with his life. Now here was, responsible for the death of one of those very innocent.

As he laid the creature to the ground he could sense all was not lost. There was still a spark of life within him, but it was fading fast. There was only one thing he could do. He had to combine his life force with this one. It was the only honorable thing to do. As the process began the creature slowly started to rise in the air. He sensed other looking on but that could not be helped. While their life forces started to combine he could sense what this being, this human was feeling. He was confused but he was not scared. He was ready to face whatever fate had thrown at him. He could not have made a better choice then letting him live.

The giant started to sense other monster like Bemular on this very planet. And the scans of other alien vessels. An invasion force or explores he could not tell. Perhaps fate decided he needed to be here, his mission was to protect. In fact this human belonged to an organization that had the same mission. Perhaps fate did play a hand in this incident. They would have never looked in this direction unless they had too. The human became more aware of what was happening as he grew stronger. There was no point in keeping him in the dark any longer.

"Science Patrolman Hayata, I am Ultraman….."


End file.
